


Notes

by Homosexy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Silly, bechloe - Freeform, felt like writing, i love these two so much such dorks, kind of sexual, sexual references but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Chloe's idea. It didn't seem inadvisable at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm procrastinating the Cherik so much! I'm really emotional generally at the moment and I'm not great so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated that for ages, I'm really going to try. At the moment I'm having trouble writing anything outside of maybe 2-3 ships so please bear with me and I hope you enjoy this in the mean time. I'm very sorry. Kudos, comments etc much appreciated

It was Chloe's idea. Which, at the time, didn't seem at all inadvisable. Leaving notes on each other's beds might have seemed kind of corny to Beca, but she liked the idea deep down. As ever, Chloe had this innate knowledge that Beca would agree.

It started off that Beca found one on her bed. A sticky note, faded red with white spots. Written on it, in Chloe's rounded handwriting was "How about it? Let's leave notes for eachother. Whatever you want. What I want to tell you is how cute you looked last night with your hair all over the place". Beca sank onto her bed. That Chloe! It was simultaneously cute but dirty enough to speed up Beca's heartrate by a good 20-30 bpm. The idea seemed cheesy and against every single principle of coolness Beca usually stuck to, but for some reason it made her glow. Sure, it took a good ten minutes to find  _any_ sticky notes but eventually Beca stole some from Ashley (or was it Jessica?). Between highlighter pink or yellow, she'd gone for the former. The yellow felt obnoxious and aggressive. Beca realised it was weird to judge post-it notes like they had personalities, but dismisses the aside. Something cute, that's what she needs

"Sounds good, if just a little bit horrifyingly embarassing. You've got me blushing Beale so credit to you. I'm nearly as red as your hair, which by the way is amazingly beautiful, just like the rest of you. -B"

She reads her fourth attempt over and deems it acceptable. She can improve as they continue, right? Beca's not entirely sure why she sneaks into Chloe's room when the redhead is at Russian Lit catch-up lessons she doesn't need (somehow, her professor doesn't realise Chloe could ace the subject if she wanted to). To be fair, it's not like she wants the Bellas knowing about this. A) whatever street cred Chloe hadn't shattered with the way she sits on Beca's lap, steals her fries and generally commits lowkey PDA eleven times an hour, will vanish entirely. And B) Beca has a pretty good feeling Chloe's notes are going to be a lot like the texts she sometimes sends. Fat Amy would never let Beca hear the end of that. Never. Beca gently places the note on Chloe's pillow, pressing it firm enough so it will stick and not blow off in a rogue breeze, but not hard enough to ruin Chloe's perfectly made bed. She has a sudden realization that Chloe must have made her bed when she left the note, and makes a mental note to thank her girlfriend.

When Chloe arrives in the Bellas' House with the usual call of  
"I'm home!", Beca sits anxiously on her bed, waiting for Chloe to enter her room, as she always does first thing to dump her bag. Footsteps on the stairs, then on the landing, the opening of a door- Beca hears all of it. Then a bit of silence but... was that a squeal? Before Beca can get halfway to pretending she was actually doing something, Chloe sweeps into her room and practically bounces over to Beca, still squealing with joy (Beca should probably be alarmed by the fact Chloe can keep it going that long, but then again Chloe has an extraordinary range of sounds she can make and Beca has heard them all).  
"Hey babe!" Chloe smiles enthusiastically, dropping down next to Beca on the bed  
"Hi!" Beca grins, secretly ecstatic with herself for not fucking it up, "Russian Lit that good, huh?" she asks teasingly  
"Tolerable" Chloe shrugs, trying to dismiss the subject as fast as she can. Right now, it's like Beca is the only thing in front of her, "How have you been?"  
"Good, good" Beca is sort of terrified but equally excited. When Chloe is this bubbly and happy, the brunette usually ends up embarrassed the next morning, "It's been uneventful really. But," she pauses for effect, "The heats been pretty  _sticky_ , hasn't it?". Chloe groans predictably. Even for Beca, that was awful  
"You, are a massive dork" Chloe declares  
"I know" Beca hangs her head in mock shame, "But that's why you love me" she moves suddenly, pushing Chloe backwards, tackling her down onto the mattress. Kneeling over her on all fours, Beca triumphantly announces "I win this round, Beale"  
"No you don't!" Chloe tickles Beca's sides and just like that, the smaller woman crumples on top of her in fits of laughter and swearing. Chloe easily rolls over, pinning Beca underneath  
"This is unfair" Beca complains, "You are literally not ticklish"  
"I am" Chloe smiles mischievously, " _You_ are just uncreative". Beca lies still for a second, thinking. She's definitely tried Chloe's sides and feet to the limits of the Earth. Halfheartedly, she runs her fingers lightly along Chloe's neck and collarbone but quickly finds her actions ineffectual. However, upon striking a lucky guess at the back of Chloe's thighs and knees, she finds the redhead can be just as weak as her. The two quickly engage in a tickle war, which Beca (having more weak points) loses. Both panting, they sit back up on Beca's bed, laughing  
"That's still one weakness" Beca moans  
"Learn to play dirty" Chloe retaliates  
"And you call me bad for puns?"  
"It's an innuendo it doesn't count" Chloe insists.

While Beca becomes significantly better at tickle fights with Chloe, she doesn't take up Chloe's advice in terms of the notes. While what Chloe writes has made Beca blush, melt with adorableness and physically made her teeth hurt, Beca's notes are probably the cutest thing Chloe's ever read. It's probably in case anyone finds them, but Beca barely mentions sex (apart from the suggestion they do a nonverbal duet to Titanium, which Chloe takes her up on the same day). Chloe is equal parts innocence and filth, wrapping up loving compliments in sexual references and suggestions that make Beca feel like her stomach has knotted. She's fairly sure Chloe knows exactly what she's doing, given the satisfied smirk that often plays around her mouth when she sees Beca. The notes begin to migrate, first to bedroom walls and then slowly to other parts of the house. It's a risky game, but they both love the thrill. Chloe's notes are as dirty as ever, while Beca is pretty sure that her material is so sweet even Stacie's sweet tooth would pale at it. Embarrassing for them both to be caught, except Chloe probably wouldn't care. No, Beca is the one who will end up embarrassed out of this no matter who makes them get found out. 

It's Beca's fault they get caught. Well not her fault so much as what she wrote made it worse. Determined to step up her level to best even Chloe Beale's darkest and most lustful thoughts, Beca wrote a three sticky note saga of exactly what she wanted to do with Chloe, as brutally honest as possible. Writing it was absolutely mortifying, but probably worth it knowing Chloe. She puts the first one in Chloe's room, the second one behind the fridge where no-one will find it and the third under that ridiculous cushion Amy brought back from Australia that no-one ever touched (not even Amy-she claims it's sacred). After Chloe enters her room, Beca hears her frantically scurrying (Beca has left where the next one is on the back of the note) down the stairs. Two minutes later, Chloe enters her room, holding just two notes  
"Becs you can't do this to me, where's the third one?"  
"Under the sacred Australian cushion like I said"  
"It's not there"  
"What?!" Beca is totally mortified. She runs downstairs, Chloe on her heels, to check. After upturning and replacing every part of all the sofas and chairs, Beca determines it is definitely not there.  
"Shit!" she exclaims, "Who could have found it?"  
"Hopefully one of the Bellas and not one of Stacie's 'friends'" Chloe says. Her phone buzzes.  _House meeting in 5_ says Aubrey  
"What is it?" Beca asks  
"There's a house meeting in 5. Aubrey says so" Chloe and Beca exchange a look, confirming they are both thinking the same thing.

"Bellas, I have called you for a meeting" Aubrey begins by stating the obvious, her voice steelier than usual, "Today, while attempting to innocently watch TV, I found  _this_ ". To Beca's horror, Aubrey produces the third note. Why was it the third one? That was the one with how she wanted Chloe to take her with a strap-on (mentioned in the previous note, which had ended mid-sentence) on her bed, Beca on her hands and knees. Chloe would start off teasing Beca and making her beg for it, then just when Beca got desperate, Chloe would really go for it, pulling Beca's hair and making her display the full capabilities of her vocal range. Once Beca was done, she'd repay the favor by eating Chloe out, Chloe with her hands knotted in Beca's hair and screaming in pleasure. The way it was written, Beca realized it could easily be a straight couple since she'd decided to write "then I'd go down on you". Sure, an odd arrangement but still plausible and probably what was on Aubrey's mind. Technically Beca and Chloe hadn't actually told her about their relationship. Chloe made it super obvious by sitting on Beca's lap, playing with her hair and hugging her. But Chloe's personal space boundaries didn't exist so that could be normal for her, Beca assumes. She notices that Amy is staring at her with a painful intensity of suspicion.  
"I won't read this out-" Aubrey begins, but already Amy has snatched the note and, to Beca's horror and mortification, begins to read  
"then you'd enter me. At first you'd really tease and make me desperate. When I'm practically begging, you'd start going rough, pounding in and out and pulling my hair. I'd be screaming your name so loud everyone would know what was going on. But then I'd go down and return the favor to finish you off. You'd have your fingers wound in my hair and I'd make  _you_ display your vocal range to the house". Everyone starts to laugh except Aubrey. Beca is only laughing because she's scared shitless. Chloe shoots her an impressed and curious look. "Well," Amy continues, "Someone wants to  _mix_ things up". Only Cynthia Rose cottons on, looking at Beca with an awe-filled shock. Everyone else remains clueless.  
"Well," Aubrey coughs, "As you can imagine, I was very disturbed. I would like the author of this...  _monstrosity_ to own up".  
  


Silence.

Aubrey looks expectantly at Stacie  
"Don't look at me, not my handwriting" she shrugs  
"That's a plan!" Aubrey exclaims, "Everyone get me something you've written, if none of you will own up". As everyone slowly gets up, Beca realizes she can hardly refuse. She'll have to come clean  
"No need" she says, trying to sound cool, "It was, uh, me". Stacie nods like everything makes sense now. Amy and CR exchange I-told-you-so looks. Lilly says something Beca doesn't even want to contemplate. Aubrey is silent and slowly growing paler, which is never a good sign. "Sorry" Beca adds feebly  
"You've been sleeping with a treble haven't you?" Aubrey says, shocked  
"No!" Beca is offended by the suggestion, "And if I had, I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave them notes here, would I?"  
"She's got a point" CR comments  
"Well then..." Aubrey regains some composure, "Just... keep it to yourself"  
"Wait, Aubrey" Stacie says before anyone can stop her, "Do you not know that Beca is totally fucking Chloe?". Beca goes redder than her girlfriend's hair, while Chloe seems surprisingly composed. Her nerves don't always show  
"What?" Aubrey exclaims like someone just told her Madonna couldn't sing  
"They've been going out for ages" Amy says "They're so couple-y it makes me want to punch a dingo"  
"Yeah" Chloe says placatingly, "We, uh... we're girlfriends"  
"Oh" Aubrey squeaks. She seems to be okay with it, swallowing and saying "Keep it private guys, okay?"

"You amaze me, Becs" Chloe says when they get back to her room, "I never knew you could write such dirty things"  
"I was trying to outdo you" Beca admits, "Too competitive for my own good I guess. Sorry"  
"It's okay" The way Chloe smiles and then kisses her forehead, Beca knows that it is very,  _very_ okay.   
"Good" Beca smiles, "And Aubrey hasn't murdered me, which is another positive"  
"I'm glad" Chloe smiles, "Because if I remember correctly, someone wants to me to get it on with them doggy-style"

Beca thinks she could die of embarrassment, but Chloe's kissing her again so it's all fine.


End file.
